Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Lara-Riddle-Black
Summary: <html><head></head>Veía las calles debajo de mis pies, las personas pasando... se veían tan lejanas. Todos mis recuerdos pasando frente a mis ojos. Un paso más... y todo acabaría. Un paso más y me reuniría con mi amado Light.   -Misa..no lo hagas- esa voz..tenía que ser él.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Cómo están todas/os? ¿Qué creen? ¿Adivinan? No... no era eso XJ jajaja Broma, adivinaron (espero). Empezaré a escribir una nueva historia sobre Death Note (mi segundo anime fav.) aparte de mi historia de HP que he estado escribiendo, las que estén leyendo mi otra historia, no se alarmen.. la voy a continuar, pero no me resití a empezar una nueva historia :3 (aunque probablemente tarde un poco porque no me ha llegado la inspiración con Hp). Yo no tengo el crédito por esta idea (si x la historia, no por la idea + o - general) , sino se lo dedico a una o varias personas que empezaron a transmitir por youtube un video llamado "L nunca murió" o "L nunca muere". Ya hay tantas replicas en youtube que no puedo saber quien lo creó originalmente, pero quien sea, le doy el crédito por la idea que origina esta historia y creo que otras más. (no me quiero meter en problemas con nadie :3)****  
><strong>**Cabe mencionar que esta es mi segunda historia que publico y espero que no sean muy rudos/as conmigo... como creo que dije en mi otra historia (PorQ El Amor Se Encuentra En Donde Menos Lo Esperamos, si pueden pasen y lean :) ) soy principiante en esto y espero que me apoyen y si hay algo que les moleste, no este bien escrito o esté equivocada, por favor solo mandenme un review para decrimelo, gracias :D**

**Mi historia esta ubicada en el final del anime, recuerden que Misa perdió sus recuerdos (otra vez) acerca de la Death Note, porque Light se la entregó a Takada Kyomi (o Kyomi Takada, como prefieran) por "protegerla y para que tenga una vida normal a su lado". Al final del anime se observa a Misa, totalmente deprimida por la muerte de Light, al borde del suicidio (o eso pensamos algunos) parada en la orilla de un alto edificio. Siento si alguien se confunde pero estaré escribiendo mi historia con las terminaciónes japonesas que se usan para referirse a alguien ( -san, -kun, -chan, etc)pues yo ví este (maravilloso) anime en japones y bueno... uno se acostumbra ). Puede que algunos de ustedes ya lo hayan notado pero si no, una autora llamada Nadia Mutou acaba de subir un oneshot con basicamente la misma idea (bueno, para mi solo es la idea del principio de la historia) y me quiero explicar antes que cualquier cosa, que ella me dió su permiso para subir mi historia... no es que sea igual pero le encontré mucho parecido en el principio.**

**Bueno, ahora si... si quieren leer.. Adelante! :3**

* * *

><p>No tenía más sentido seguir viviendo... yo... morí cuando Light lo hizo. Oía el lejano murmullo de la gente, señalándome... "¿Acaso no es Misa- Misa?" No importaba, ya nada importaba sin mi amado Light. Yo estaba dispuesta a entregar mi vida por el... a cualquier costo con tal de que el viviera y que fuera feliz... pero no pude hacer nada, murió a manos de Kira. Para mí el era un héroe, por hacer pagar al asesino de mis padres, y así vengar su muerte. Pero como una vez dije... preferiría millones de veces a Light que a Kira. Él era mi novio... mi primer y único novio, y me aseguraría de que se quedara de esa manera.<p>

El tren subterráneo estaba casi vacío, salvo por unas 2 o 3 personas más. Iba sentada lo más alejada posible, aunque en realidad no me había fijado. "Light... ¿por qué tuviste que morir? ¿Por qué tu?"  
>Todo era mi culpa... por mi culpa Kira lo había matado. Al ultimo minuto no le fui de ninguna utilidad... estando encerrada en ese maldito hotel sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No lo supe hasta que recibí esa llamada de la SPK.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba sola, sentada en el sofá del cuarto leyendo una revista... muy boba por cierto ¡No aparecía en ningun articulo! Estaba totalmente aburrida... no tenía nada que hacer y me habían confiscado mi celular para no hablar con nadie. Estaba el teléfono del hotel pero yo no podía hacer llamadas desde allí, solo recibirlas, pero honestamente no tenía esperanzas de que fuera a recibir una. Light se había ido junto con los demás agentes de la policia a un encuentro planeado con la SPK en un lugar secreto, porque no me quisieron revelar ni la ubicación ni el motivo del encuentro. Era obvio que era por el caso Kira pero no tenía más detalles. Pronto Light volvería por mi y nos iríamos juntos a casa, como antes, porque ya nada se nos interpondría. El único estorbo hasta entonces fue Takada Kyomi "una entrometida y presumida de primera" pero ahora ya no estaba. Fue asesinada por Kira, e hizo bien :D_

_El sonido del telefono me sobresaltó sacandome de mi ensoñación. Eran las 3 y media de la tarde. Rapidamente me levanté del sofá tirando la revista al suelo y de paso la mesita de té tambien. "¡Que sea Light! ¡que sea Light! ¡que sea Light!" pensaba emocionada por tener noticias de mi novio. Me abalanzé sobre el telefono tirandolo también junto conmigo al suelo y rapidamente contesté._

_- ¡¿Hai?- contesté enusiasmada._

_- Amane- san- se escuchó una desconocida voz al telefono, pero no era la que yo esperaba - habla Near._

_- ¿Near- kun?- dije desilucionada haciendo un infantil puchero, pero a la vez sorprendida de que me llamara por teléfono- ¿Qué quieres? Misa quiere hablar con Light._

_- De eso tengo que hablar contigo Amane- san._

_- ¿De Light?- dije empezando a sentirme un poco alarmada- ¿Por qué Near-Kun quiere hablar de Light con Misa?_

_- Yagami-kun..murió esta tarde- djo con muy poco tacto- fue asesinado por Kira en nuestro encuentro de hoy._

_Hubo un momento de silencio por mi parte... no lo podía creer. El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Mi Light, mi novio.._

_- Light...- susurré cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras se llenaban de lágrimas- ¡No! ¡Light no pudo haber muerto! ¡Light no dejaría a Misa sola!- empezé a gritar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y negaba con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos._

_- Pero es verdad Amane-san, Yagami- kun murió hoy en un en enfrentamiento que tubimos con Kira _**(N/A: recuerden que Misa no recordaba ya sobre las death note ni de que Light era Kira (otra vez, porque le dieron la libreta a Takada) y en el manga, Near junto con la policia decidieron no hacer publico la muerte de Kira ni sobre quien era, pero haré una exepción con Misa**_)._

_- ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Light nunca dejaría sola a Misa!- continuaba diciendo mientras me derrumbaba en el suelo.- Light... no puedo... no quiero creerlo. _

_- Tranquila Amane-san, atrapamos a Kira... ya no cometerá más asesinatos- dijo Near. "¡como si con eso me fueran a devolver a mi Light!_

_- ¿A... Kira? ¿Atraparon a Kira?- no me lo podía creer, ¿Habían atrapado a Kira? El vengador de mis padres... llevado ante la justicia. Pero... él era la justicia, yo creía en él. ¿Por qué mató a Light? Él nunca hizo nada malo, a pesar de ser policía nunca hizo nada publico para atrapar a Kira. Pero al fin y al cabo trabajaba en la policía... y ellos trabajaban para atrapar a Kira._

_- Amane-san... ¿estas bien?_

_"¿Bien? ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a estar bien? Mi heroe mató al amor de mi vida... ¡¿Cómo rayos quería que estuviera bien¡?" Decidí hacerme la desinteresada, no quería seguir hablando... quería estar sola, para pensar..._

_- S..si, estoy b..bien- mentí._

_- Amane-san, el funeral de Yagami-kun se llevará a cabo hoy a las 6 de la tarde en el cementerio Kurēn en la región de Kanto. Su familia estará allí y supongo que te echarían de menos en un acontecimiento tan triste como ese. _

_- S..si, gra..gracas Near-Kun- dije con la voz temblorosa por los espasmos provocados por el llanto- Misa estará allí._

_- Hasta entonces Amane-san- dijo Near antes de colgar. Apenas se cortó la llamada comenzé a llorar nuevamente, de manera desconzolada. "Light... mi Light. ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?"_

_Estuve cerca de 1 hora de ese modo hasta que no pude más con la tristeza y el sueño me venció._

_Abrí los ojos lentamentey al reparar en el reloj digital junto al sofá vi que ya eran las 5:36 de la tarde. "¿Cómo pude dormir tanto? No quiero llegar tarde al funeral de... Light, aunque pensandolo bien no tengo animos de ir, pero no puedo faltar" pensaba mientras me ponía de pie. Me había quedado dormida en el suelo en una posición bastante incómoda. "Un momento... ¿Y si todo esto solo fue un mal sueño? ¿Qué tal si en realidad Light no murió y yo solo lo soñé?" pensé minetras mis esperanzas crecían dentro de mi. Las cuales se fuerón hasta el fondo al reparar en todo el desastre que había en el cuarto y los montones de pañuelos que estaba regados por todo el suelo. "Entonces no fue un sueño... Light si murió" no aguanté más y me puse a llorar nuevamente._

_Mientras lloraba caminaba fuera del cuarto hasta el ascensor. Estaba en el piso 8 así que bajé a la planta baja. Tenía que volver a casa... pero ahora mi casa era el departamento que compartía con Light. Sería muy duro regresar pero por lo menos debia de cambiarme para el funeral._

_Ya lista y con otra ropa puesta, un vestido largo color blanco con azúl claro, tomé un taxi hacia el cemeterio. Se podría decir que quedé viuda, aunque Light y yo aun no estuvieramos casados era obvio que faltaba poco para que me propusiera matrimonio. Aun en el taxi iba llorando, aunque un poco más disimuladamente.. no quería llamar mucho la atención pues de por si siendo Misa- Misa la gente ya se me quedaba viendo. _

_- Aquí es Srta. Amane- dijo el conductor deteniendose en la entrada del cementerio. _

_- A..arigato- dije tartamudeando mientras le pagaba y me bajaba del taxi. La entrada del cementerio era muy grande y muchas personas vestidas de luto estaban entrando por ella. _

_Respiré profundamente un par de vecez antes de entrar. Esto era algo realmente doloroso para mi... ir al funeral del amor de mi vida._

_- ¡Misa-san!- escuché un grito a lo lejos y antes de darme cuenta estaba envuelta en un abrazo. Miré hacia arriba para darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Era Sayu Yagami, la hermana menor de Light quien ahora contaba con 17 años. Su rostro estaba completamente bañado en lagrimas y tenia una gran expresión de aflicción._

_- Sayu- chan..- no sabía que decir.. lo más probable era que las dos estuvieramos igual de tristes por la muerte de Light- yo... lo siento tanto- dije correspondiendo a su abrazo tratando de evitar que más lagrimas corrieran por mi rostro._

_- Misa- san... ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué mi hermano? Acaba de morir mi padre y ahora esto...- dijo sin soltarme del abrazo mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro._

_- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Sayu -chan...- dije sin poder contenerme y empezé a llorar nuevamente. "¿Por qué tenías quemorir Light? ¿Por qué?" _

_Di mis condolencias a todos los presentes comenzando con su madre, Sachiko Yagami y antes de que me pudieran decir cualquier cosa salí corriendo del lugar. Corrí sin hacer caso de las personas que me llamaban, entre ellos los agentes de la fuersa especial de la policia, Matsuda-san y Mogi-san me llamaban, pero no hize caso alguno. No me interesaba, no me importaba ya nada si no podía estar con Light._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Caminaba por las calles, sin dejar de llorar. La gente me señalaba pero nadie se atrevió a acercarseme. Llegué hasta el edificio Harikēn, uno de los más altos de toda la región de Kanto. Sin prestar la más minima atención a nadie, entré y me dirigí a los ascensores. _Piso 5, piso 9, piso 13, 18, 25, 36, y finalmente el piso 40. _Salí a la azotea del edificio, estaba soplando un frío viento pero no importó. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la orilla. "_Que pequeña se ve la gente desde aquí" _pensé sin ninguna emoción exepto por mi miedo a las alturas... pero no importaba, no me afectaba.

Habían unos pequeños barandales que bordeaban el contorno del edificio. Supuse que para que nadie se pudiera caer. Con estos tacones era un tanto dificil pero por fin logré brincar los barandales y con cuidado me detuve en la orilla del edificio, recargandome en los barandales. Sentí que el estomago se me iba hasta la garganta, pero no denoté emocion alguna en mi rostro.

Veía las calles debajo de mis pies, las personas pasando... se veían tan lejanas. Todos mis recuerdos pasando frente a mis ojos. Un paso más... y todo acabaría. Un paso más y me reuniría con mi amado Light.

-Misa- san... no lo hagas- esa voz... reconocería esa voz en donde fuera.

Lentamente giré mi rostro hacia atrás y lo primero que ví fueron un par de ojos negros observandome. Estaba justo detrás de mi.

- Misa- san, por favor... no lo hagas- me repitió- no termines de esta manera, no puedes acabar así.

- ¿Ryu..Ryuuzaki- san?- no era posible. ¡No podía ser él! ¡Se suponía que estaba muerto!

- Misa- san, no tiene sentido hacerlo - me dijo mientras me extendía una blanca mano- no lo hagas- me repetía.

- ¡Tu no entiendes a Misa! ¡Tu nunca has perdido a alguien tan importante en tu vida!- le grite mientras más lagrimas corrian por mi rostro.

- Puede ser.. pero si no hago algo la perderé- dijo con su típico tono susurrante de voz, pero por alguna extraña razón lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, me tomó de la cintura jalandome y cayendo los dos contra el piso, yo encima de él. Mi respiración se aceleró y mi corazón no paraba de latír desenfrenadamente. "¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tuvo que venír él y no Light?"

- Ryuuzaki...- fue lo último que pude decir antes de desmayarme perdiendome en ese profunfundo mar negro que tenía por ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaa! ¿Qué tal? ¿qué les pareció el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Ninguna de los 2? jajaja xD Hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia de Death nOte pero no se me ocurría nada... hasta que depronto Kyaaaa! encontré ese video de YouTube :3 Una teoría bastante interesante respecto a que L nunca murió. Busquenlo en YouTubE como "L nunca murio" etcetcetc. Esta bueno :J Entonces... ¿les gustó? mandenme un ReView con sus comentarios yo opiniones (jajaja muuy formal yo, no? xp) espero nos sigamos leyendo :D**

**Ciaooo!**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! espero no haber tardado taanto como para que abandonen esta historia :s pero a fin de cuentas aquí esta el segundo capitulo :****D.**

**Disclaimer: Aunque en el capitulo pasado no lo puse (se me olvidó :s) ahora lo pongo. Death Note no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá (y es tan triste como con harry potter :( ) pues si así fuera L no moriría, sería mio y encarcelaría a Light por siempre! (o hasta que me cansara de L, lo cual espero nunca pase XJ) ! *risa malvada al estilo Kira/Light (tengan imaginación! Por Kami! digo.. por Kira! :p) aqui les dejo para que busquen en youtube y vean su risa en diferentes idiomas! (me baso en la risa en japones, ¡Pero en frances.. c'est magnifique!) **

**Copiar y pegar en youtube: Death Note - Kira's Laugh - Dub in ( jap - fr - eng - it - esp - kore ) **

**Bueno ahora si, el segundo capitulo de Una segunda oportunidad... O tanoshimi!**

* * *

><p>Estaba caminando por un oscuro parque, no había nadie... debía ser ya muy tarde. Mi sombra se proyectaba en el suelo por la luz de la luna. Iba caminando lentamente, insegura. No recordaba haber llegado a este parque... aunque probablemente se debiera a que seguía muy aturdida por la muerte de Light. Estaba muy oscuro y no había alumbrado como en otros parques que había visitado, pero por la luz de la luna podía vislumbrar algunos juegos infantiles repartidos a lo largo del parque. Había un par de columpios moviéndose por el viento, lo cual le daba un toque bastante tétrico al lugar. Seguí caminando por el parque más nerviosa que antes. Alcancé a ver un resplandor blanco a lo lejos. Me lastimaba los ojos pero a la vez me atraía a ir hacia él. Lo encontré tras un árbol y allí estaba... Light.<p>

- Misa..-dijo volteándome a ver

- ¿Light? Pe...Pero, ¿cómo? Near-kun dijo que moriste...

- El estúpido de Near.. todo esto es su culpa.- dijo con desprecio y su rostro se empezó a ensombrecer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - _¿Cómo que había sido culpa de Near?_

- Yo estoy muerto por su culpa... si no se hubiera entrometido, nada de esto habría pasado- terminó de decir mientras su rostro seguía ensombreciéndose y su brillante aura que lo rodeaba se teñía de rojo.

- Pero Near-kun dijo que Kira te mató...

- ¿Eso dijo? Ya veo... no recuerdas nada- dijo empezándose a mostrar molesto.

- ¿Qué.. no recuerdo?- pregunté confusa.

- Misa... tienes que recordarlo..- dijo aproximándose- tienes que terminar lo que empecé.

- Light.. ¿Qué tengo que recordar?

- Tú lo sabes... solo tienes que pensar- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla suavemente con su mano- no me defraudes Misa, yo confío en ti. Venga mi muerte.

Lentamente Light se empezó a alejar caminando, ¡pero yo no quería que se fuera!

-¡Light! ¡Espera, no te vayas!

- Tengo que irme Misa, y tú tienes que recordar.

- ¿Pero a donde vas? ¡¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?- dije comenzando a llorar. _Light... ¡no te vayas! ¡No me dejes!_

-Misa-san... déjalo- dijo una nueva voz interviniendo. Volteé para ver quién era pero se mantenía escondido entre las sombras.

Light dejó de avanzar y su rostro se volvió aun más sombrío y lleno de ira.

- Ryuuzaki...- escupió entre dientes con desprecio- o debería decir... L

- Ha pasado tiempo Yagami-kun, veo que por fin recibiste tu castigo. – dijo Ryuuzaki saliendo de entre las sombras, con una brillante y azul aura a su alrededor.

- Maldito Ryuuzaki... ¡Te detesto!- gritó lleno de ira, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

- Yo no hice nada Yagamui-kun... Tú solo lo provocaste. - dijo sin perder la calma.

-¡Basta! ¿Por qué discuten? ¡Ustedes eran amigos!- grite tratando de intervenir.

- ¡¿Amigos?- dijo Light con burla- ¡Él nunca fue mi amigo!

- Pero... – no lo entendía.

- Misa, tienes que recordarlo, ¡Tienes que hacerlo!- dijo antes de desaparecer junto con todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

-¡Light! ¡Espera!

Unas letras rojas aparecieron ante mis ojos unos segundo antes de esfumarse... eran dos palabras pero solo alcancé a ver la última. Decía... Note. ¿Note? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Y qué quería que recordara?

Desperté con el corazón acelerado y empapada en sudor. Las sábanas se me pegaban al cuerpo como un guante, era... un momento... ¿sábanas? ¿Por qué yo estaba cubierta con sábanas? Y... ¿por qué estaba sobre algo mullido y suave?

Miré a mi alrededor, pero apenas podía ver. Todo estaba oscuro con unos ligeros toques de luz azul fuerte, como cuando está amaneciendo. Aparté las sábanas de una patada y me traté de poner de pié. Cuándo me paré, me empecé a sentir mareada y tuve que agarrarme de donde estaba acostada hacía unos momentos. Ya menos mareada, comencé a caminar por el oscuro lugar tanteando las paredes con las manos para no caerme o tropezar hasta que encontré algo que se sentía como un interruptor. Lo presioné y se encendieron las luces. Estaba en lo que parecía un cuarto. Había una cama grande junto a mí y una mesita de noche a cada lado, una con un reloj digital. Eran las 6:35 de la mañana. Justo enfrente había un tocador con su silla a juego. Era modesto pero bonito. Vi lo que parecía una gran ventana al lado derecho de la cama, estaban corridas unas gruesas cortinas azul oscuro. Me dirigí hacia allá y corrí las cortinas dándome una hermosa vista.

Estaba amaneciendo y el cielo se veía entre tono azul, lila y naranja. Se veía hermoso. Todo estaba iluminando un gran jardín con árboles y flores de diversos colores. Se veía tan bonito que me daban ganas de salir para ver y explorar aquel jardín tan bonito y bien cuidado. Un alto árbol se situaba junto a mi ventana y me daba algo de sombra. Parecía que estaba en un segundo piso. Alcancé a ver una mesa blanca de jardín con 3 sillas a su alrededor. Realmente quería salir allí. Pero pensándolo bien... no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en donde me encontraba. Dándome cuenta, seguía con la misma ropa con la que ayer había ido al funeral, solo no tenía zapatos. Había una puerta junto al tocador y otra frente a la ventana. _Me pregunto por donde podré salir..._ Abrí la puerta junto al tocador pero era solo un baño, muy espacioso y bastante bonito. Tenía una gran tina blanca pegada a la pared y un lavabo con un espejo sobre la pared. Aunque este no era momento para ponerme a admirar un baño... por muy bonito que fuera. Regresé a la habitación y caminé hacia la otra puerta. La abrí lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido. Salí a un corredor donde habían repartidas otras 3 puertas.

Me escabullí a la primera que vi a mi lado izquierdo. Era una gran puerta de vidrio templado, por lo que no podía distinguir bien lo que había al otro lado. La abrí jalandola hacia atras y me encontré con una terraza de piso de marmol. Como suponía estaba en un segundo piso y desde allí podía admirar todo el jardin. Caminé hacia la orilla. Había una especie de barda de vidrio para que nadie cayera. Me recargué sobre el barandal de metal que lo sostenía y me quedé observando mis alrededores.

- Veo que has despertado Misa-san- dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Me giré solo para encontrarme a Ryuuzaki sentado en su típica posición sobre un sillon individual junto a la puerta por donde salí. Estaba comiendo unas pasas con chocolate mientras me observaba detenidamente.

- ¿Ryuuzaki-san? Entonces.. ¿Misa no lo soñó?

- ¿Qué no soñaste Misa-san?- preguntó mientras seguía engullendo su golocina.

- Ryuuzaki-san, ¿cómo es que estas vivo?- pregunté muy confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

- Bueno.. eso es algo muy simple Misa-san. ¿Recuerdas el caso Kira?- preguntó guardando sus pasas y sacando una paleta de color rojo del bolsillo de sus desgastados jeans.

- No se lo recuerdes a Misa... Kira asesinó a Light- dije sin emoción alguna.

- Misa-san... ¿Por qué dices que Kira mató a Yagami-kun si él era Kira?- dijo saboreando su paleta como un niño pequeño.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso? Ryuzaki-san... ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que Light no era Kira?- dije molesta de que siguieran insistiendo en eso aun cuando Light ya estaba muerto.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta Misa-san...- dijo con los labios ya rojos por la paleta sin siquiera verme, toda su atención estaba centrada en su dulce.

- Near-kun se lo dijo a Misa por teléfono el día que Light murió- empezé a reltatar mientras me sentaba en el otro sillon que había allí. - Near-kun le dijo a Misa que Kira había matado a Light pero que capturaron a Kira.

- Mmm... eso lo explica- dijo con la paleta en la boca causando que hablara extraño- Near-kun no siguió mis ordenes de revelarte la identidad de Kira.

- ¡Pero Light no era Kira! ¡Light se lo habría dicho a Misa! Demas... ¿Qué hay del otro criminal que atraparon? Kyousuke Higuchi, el empresario de Yotsuba. ¿Que el no era Kira? ¡Misa ayudó a atraparlo!- grité exasperada.

- Higuchi-san solo tenía el poder de Kira, pero no era él- comento distraidamente- Ademas, despues de él, la SPK atrapó a otro supuesto Kira: Mikami Teru quien delató que Yagami- kun era Kira por referirse a él como Dios, y porque su nombre fue el único que no fue escrito en la Death Note por él.

_"¿Death... Note? ¡Eso era! ¡Lo que ví en mi sueño, era la palabra Death Note!"_

_- _Death.. Note. ¡Misa ya lo recuerda! ¡Eran esas extrañas libretas negras! ¡Como la que encontraron cuando atraparon a Higuchi-san! **(N/A: Hola! le repito que Misa no recordaba solamente que Light era Kira o que Rem la acompañó por un tiempo ni que ella fue el segundo Kira. Ella si sabía sobre las death note pero solo por la que le quitaron a Higuchi y por la investigación de L y recordaba sobre los shinigsmis proque en el cuartel los investigaban, o por lo menos a Rem, solo que eso no lo recordaba no porque se le hubiera borrado ese recuerdo, si no porque lo enterró en su memoria por todo lo que pasó con la muerte de Light)**.

- Así es Misa-san, y cada libreta era seguída por un Shinigami, un Dios de la muerte. En el caso de Higuchi-san, era una shinigami llamada Rem.- dijo mientras sacaba un chocolate envuelto y se lo comía mientras sosternía su paleta con la mano- y aquí es donde llegamos a lo que tú querías saber. ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo? Es muy simple, cuando alguien escribe un nombre en una Death Note, la persona que escribieron muere. Pero si dos personas escriben el mismo nombre al mismo tiempo, eso se anula y dicha persona no muere.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu no moriste por hacer eso?- pregunté.

- Exactamente. La shinigami Rem trató de matarme aquel dia en las oficinas de investigación. Yo deduje que alguien trataría de matarme tarde o temprano así que le pedí a Watari que si recibía señales de que me quisieran matar a mi y a Watari con la Death Note, en ese momento borrara toda la información del caso como señal para salvarnos. Cuando eso pasó, yo tenía la Death Note frente a mi, por lo tanto aproveché la distracción de los demás para escribir mi nombre y el de Watari. Lo que pasó despues fue simplemente actuación. Fingí un ataque al corazón.- terminó de relatar con la paleta en la boca.

- ¿Entonces tu nunca moriste?- pregunté sorprendida.

- Eso es lo que acabo de decir Misa-san. ¿Alguna otra duda?- me dijo centrando nuevamente su atención a los dulces. Sacó una barra de chocolate y me la ofreció.

- No gracias Ryuuzaki. Puede que Misa esté deprimida pero el chocolate engorda y no permitiré que se arruine la figura de Misa Misa. Después de todo, Misa sigue siendo una modelo.

- El chocolate anima a la gente Misa-san, contiene feniletilamina, lo cual libera endorfinas en el cerebro causando...-

-Oh, solo dale eso a Misa. - le interrumpí arrebatandole el chocolate de la mano.- no era necesaria toda esa explicación científica de la felinina o como se llame.- dije mordiendo el chocolate.

- De acuerdo Misa- san. ¿Entonces no tienes otras dudas al respecto?

- Realmente... ¿Light era Kira?- pregunté temerosa por la respuesta. Puede que ya hubiéra oído eso en incontables ocaciónes, pero necesitaba escuchárlo oficialmente.

- Si Misa-san, Yagami-kun era Kira.- dijo y yo no pude más y me puse a llorar.

- Misa- san, ¿por qué estas llorando? No le veo el caso. En muchas ocasiónes yo ya había dicho que Yagami-kun era Kira y Near-kun iguál. ¿Por qué justo ahora decides creernos?- preguntó confundido.

- Porque ahora ya no le quedan dudas a Misa. ¡Y Light nunca se lo dijo!

- ¿De qué hubiera servido que Yagami-kun te hubiera revelado su identidad como Kira? Probablemente hubieras acabado muerta al igual que Takada Kyomi.

- ¡Light nunca le hubiera hecho nada a Misa! ¡Light amaba a Misa! Takada-san solo fue una herramienta.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu tampoco fuiste una herramienta Misa-san?- preguntó Ryuuzaki con un tono que no me agradó en lo absoluto.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Misa nunca fue utilizada! Misa solo ayudó a atrapar a Higuchi- san, nunca hizo nada por Kira, porque Light decía que lo debíamos atrapar.

- Misa- san, lamento decirlo nuevamente, pero creo en un 10 porciento que tu eras el segundo Kira.

No aguanté más y le dí una cachetada a Ryuuzaki. ¡Qué se creía para seguir diciendo que yo era el segundo Kira! Por más que me hubiera gustado ayudar a Light, el nunca me dijo que era Kira ni me dió su poder para ayudarlo. Seguramente Light hizo eso para mantenerme a salvo y no involucrarme en ese peligroso caso.

- ¡Ryuuzaki-san! ¡Yo no soy ni fuí el segundo Kira! ¡Ya metetelo en la cabeza! Light nunca me pidió que lo ayudara con eso, ni me dió su poder, porque me amaba y no me quería involcrar en aqlgo tan peligroso como eso. ¡Ni siquiera me dijo que era Kira!

- Calma Misa-san. Ese golpe dolió- dijo sobandose con su mano libre su roja mellija.- puede que tengas razón respecto a que Yagami-kun no te haya querído involucrar, pero eso solo tiene un 2 porciento de probabilidades. Durante el caso Kira, descubrímos que ese poder podía ser pasado a otras personas. Si el propietario renunciaba a su Death Note, todos sus recuerdo relacinádos con eso serían borrados y eso es lo que yo creo que susedió contigo.

- Mm.. pero no tienes pruebas de que Misa haya sido el segundo Kira de todas maneras. Solo es una idea, ¿no?- pregunté.

- Así es, solo es una teoría en la que llevo pensando.- acordó con su mano aún en su mejilla- pero eso tiene un 10 porciento de probabilidades, como te dije anteriormente.

- Hmpf... es inutil discutir contigo, ¿verdad Ryuuzaki-san?

- Ciertamente Misa-san, de todos modos, ya no tienes nada más por discutir conmigo.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lo estas afirmando? - pregunté molesta. ¡Él no puede decidir por mí!

- Porque a jusgar por tu mirada, tono de voz y por lo que dijiste... estoy en lo correcto, ¿no?- preguntó inocentemente con su pulgar en la boca.

- Aún así, ¡no tienes derecho a decidir por Misa!- grité exasperada.

- Gomen nasai Misa-san, no se volverá a repetir.- se disculpó.

- Ryuuzaki...- lo llamé porque parecía que tenía la mente en otra cosa.

- ¿Sí Misa-san?- contestó sin voltearme a ver.

- ¿En donde esta Misa?

- Estas en una casa de campo, cortesía de la Wammy's House, en Shiojiri, Nagano. - explicó.

- ¿Wammy's House? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté confundida.

- Es un orfanato para niños superdotados a los que entrenan para ser el sucesor de L.

- ¿Tienes sucesores?

- Así es. Near-kun es uno de ellos.

- Eso no lo sabía Misa...- murmuré.

-No tenías porqué.- respondió a mi no formulada pregunta.

- Pero, ¿por qué Misa esta aquí?- eso me empezaba a inquietar.

- Estuviste al borde del suicido y me aseguraré de que no cometas nada inprudente. Ademas aprovecharé para descifrar si en verdad eres el segundo Kira o no.

- Arg... Ryuuzaki, ya te dije que Misa no es el segundo Kira y sabe cuidarse sola.- me defendí.

- Misa- san, aunque sigas insistiendo, eres sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira, y respecto a lo otro. El día de ayer no demostraste muy bien que digamos tus habilidades para cuidarte.

- ¿Misa se puede ir de aquí?- pregunté sin esperansas.

- Me temo que no Misa- san.

- ¿Esto no cuenta como un secuestro?

- Tomalo como quieras Misa-san, pero no permitiré que estes sin mi supervición.- dijo distraídamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Misa puede salir de aquí si la acompañas?

- Puede ser, Misa-san, pero por el momento preferiría tenerte bajo mi supevisión para que no cometas otra tontería.

- ¿Eres el único que está aquí? ¡Si es así sigues siendo un pervertido!

- No Misa-san, aqui tambien se encuentra Near-kun y Watari.

-¿Near-kun? ¿Por qué esta el aquí?

- Dado que él aun no es mayor de edad y no quiere regresar al orfanato, Watari le propuso que viviera con nosotros. No te preocupes Misa-san, aquí estarás a salvo y tendrás todas las comodidades de una casa. Justamente donde dormiste anoche, será tu habitación. Cuentas con un baño propio y Watari ya mandó traer todas tus pertenencias hacia aquí. Me tomé la libertad de encargarte une televisión para tu habitación para que no subras de aburrimiento, ya que aquí no acostumbramos verla. Si gustas, más tarde Watari te enseñará el resto de la casa y podrás salir al jardin las veces que quieras sin salir de la propiead. Toma en cuenta que hay camaras de vigilancia en toda la casa y jardin, exeptuando claro los lugares privados como el baño.- terminó de explicar.

- Mmm.. de acuerdo. Misa no tiene más opción, ¿verdad?

- No exactamente. Ahora propongo que bajemos a desayunar. Mis niveles de azúcar estan bajando y no quiero que ninguna desgracia suceda.- dijo mientras se ponía en lo que el llamaba de pie.

No pude aguantarme la risa ante su comentario.

- ¿Que es lo gracioso Misa-san?- preguntó extrañado.

- Tu comentario Ryuuzaki. Dijiste que tus niveles niveles de azúcar estan bajando, pero... ¿Qué no llevas comiendo dulces sin parar desde como hace 1 hora?

- Eso solo es la mínima cantidad que mi organizmo requiere para funcinár correctamente. Ahora... ¿seguímos? O una desgracia podría ocurrir conmigo.- murmuro volviendome a hacer reir, pero él ya no comentó nada.

Ambos nos dirigímos escaleras abajo, yo suiguiendo a Ryuuzaki pues no conocía en lo absoluto esta casa y mientras iba pensando en todo esto.

Que dificil iba a resultar esta convivencia para mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo... ¿que tal? este es el segundo capitulo de mi nuevo fic, de death note. ¿Creen que estuvo bien? ¿Creen que estuvo mal? Mandenme sus reviews con sus opiniónes y así lo sabré ^^ <strong>

**Gracias por sus reiews para el capitulo pasado. Me animó a seguír escribiendo. En este cap. no pasa practicamente nada. Es solo una conversación entre Misa y L pero aquí se aclaran muchos puntos. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, este cap. estuvo más largo de los que suelo escribir, pero bueno...**

**Espero que nos leamos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Sayounara!**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kon'nichiwa mis queridas lectoras! jajaja no me resistí a poner eso :D  
>¿Como estan? muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque sean poquitos me alegran el día (igua solo llevo 2 caps.. esta bien ;3) :) que bueno que les esté gustando mi (por ahora pequeña) historia. Gracias por algunas de sus sugerencias, trataré de continuar escribiendo la historia incluyendo sus tips :3 <strong>**Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo que espero les guste. Si es así, dejen reviews te kudasai! (por favor!)**

**Para que se den una idea más o menos, yo me imagino la casa en la que se encuentran en la historia como así: http: / decoracion 2 . com / una - casa - concha - en -japon / 3 5 5 8 **

**sin espacioos :s**

**son las imágenes del primer artículo. Esta es una casa ubicada en japón y que a mi parecer está muy bonita y moderna a la vez. En pocas palabras... Kawaii!**

**Perdon/lo siento si les parece un poco (o muy) tonto, molesto, infantil, raro, etc que ponga algunas palabras en japones, pero a mí me parece interesante aparte de que planeo aprender este idioma en un futuro, no se por qué exactamente, pero siempre me ha llamado mucho la ateción. Creo que porque me gusta como suena ;3**

**Bueno, ya no más charlas sin sentido (o eso creo yo XJ) aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste!**

_AaBbCc - _cursiva sin comillas: ingles u otro idioma._ " AaBbCc" _Cursiva con comillas o paréntesis: pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Paso, paso, paso, paso... iba caminando detras de Ryuuzaki, porque yo no sabía por donde ir, y con mucha razón pues apenas y sabía donde quedaba mi nueva "habitación". L no dejaba de saborear su paleta roja, causando que sus finos labios estuvieran todos ya manchados de... esperen un momento. ¿Finos labios? ¡¿Y yo que demonios me estoy fijando en eso? -Creo que la falta de comida de verdad ya empieza a hacer efecto...<p>

De repente Ryuuzaki se detuvo y me volteó a ver con cara de pocker. _"¡¿Qué no tiene otra? ¡Siempre está muy serio!"_

-Disculpa Misa-san... ¿dijiste algo?- preguntó con la paleta en la boca.

- ¿Mmm?- fue mi respuesta pues tenía mi atención centrada en otra cosa... mis pensamientos y el maldito rumbo que estaban tomando.

-Creí escuchar que decias algo acerca de falta de comida..- murmuró viendome a los ojos.

_"¡Oh Kami! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Y si ya me escuchó, ¡¿por que pregunta?"_ Rapidamente desvié la mirada, porque mis mejillas se tornaro rojas por la pena. ¡Ahora resulta que hablo sin darme cuenta!

- No Ryuuzak-san.. debes estar escuhando cosas que no. Misa no ha dicho nada.- mentí, o por lo menos traté de hacerlo. Si L se dió cuenta que no decía la verdad **(N/A: lo cual es más que obvio) **no comentó nada y continuó caminando.

"_Oh cielos" _pensé mientras continuaba caminando tras Ryuuzaki. Mientras caminaba iba observando todo a mi paso. La casa estaba decorada por dentro con un tono crema o beige en las paredes. Habían muchas ventanas.. practicamente todo un lado de la casa eran ventanales grandes. Como se encontraba en una especie de bosque me dió un poco de temor estando en un lugar tan remoto con tan poca protección, así que no dudé en comentarle eso a Ryuuzaki que seguía caminando delante de mi.

- Uhm.. Ryuuzaki-san- lo llamé.

- ¿Sí Misa -san?- me contestó sin detenerse ni voltearme a ver.

- Misa se estaba preguntando.. si no es un poco arriesgado vivir en una casa tan alejada teniendo tantas ventanas. - le dije continuando con mi camino para no quedarme atrás.

- Por supuesto que no es peligroso Misa-san, hay muchas camaras de vigilancia como ya te había comentado y desde un cuarto de contról puedo observar todo lo que ocurra en la casa y en los alrededores a una distancia máxima de 400 metros.- comenzó explicando aun sin parar de caminar- El terreno de esta casa es algo grande pero las orillas están bardeadas y cercadas en otras partes, además de que hay una caseta de vigilancia en funcionamiento las 24 hrs al principio del camino hacia aquí donde solo dejan pasar a los que tengan el permiso requerido.

- Bueno.. eso le quita a Misa una preocupación algo grande...- dije más para mi que para L.

- Misa-san, ¿te puedo preguntár algo?- pregutnó Ryuuzaki repentinamente.

- Mmm si, ¿qué cosa?- respondí algo distraída aun admirando la casa y el paisaje que se veía a través de las ventanas.

- ¿Por qué hablas en primera persona?- esa pregunta no me sorprendió mucho.. de hecho, ya me lo habían preguntado en muchas ocasiónes.

- Sencillo.. Misa siempre ha hablado de esta manera, por lo que está acostumbrada a hacerlo. Al ser famosa, Misa pensó en una manera de ser más original que otros artistas, y esta es la solución- dije sin pensarlo siquiera. Era una respuesta que ya tenía más que aprendida de memoria desde hace alguún tiempo.

Ryuuzaki no comentó nada más, solo asintió y volvió a su camino. Seguí caminando tras de él pero aun veía interesada toda la casa y sus decoraciónes. Habían algunos cuadros en las paredes, entre los cuales me llamó la atención uno en particular. Era un cuadro un poco grande, en donde se podía apreciar una especie de árbol o arbusto torcido color verde fuerte o negro con un cielo azúl oscuro detrás. Habían muchas estrellas amarillas y blancas con una clase de nubes revolviendose, al fondo se podía ver una aldea o villa pequeña, pero no era como ninguna que hubiera visto en Japón. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que todo el cuadro estaba pintado por lineas, por puras lineas curvas, rectas, orizontales, verticales y en espiral.._"Me pregutno de quién será este cuadro..."_ No me dí cuenta de que me había detenido para ver mejor el cuadro hasta que esciché una voz de trás de mi.

- "La Noche Estrellada" de Van Gogh, un pintor del siglo 19 de los Países Bajos en Europa.- dijo Ryuuzaki como si hubiera escuchado mi pregunta no formulada... o por lo menos eso creo.

- Van Gogh... Misa nunca había escuchado hablar de él. - comenté volteandome para mirar a Ryuuzaki detras de mí.

- No me sorpendería, no es muy conocido aquí en Japón, pero en Europa si y bastante, al igual que en América.- me explicó.

- Ryuuzaki-san.. ¿Dé donde eres? Porque creo que tu no eres de Japón, ¿o si?.- le pregunté repentinamente interesada cambiando de manera rapida el tema.

- No Misa-san, no soy de Japón. Soy de Inglaterra.- respondió. A mi modo de ver, me pareció que trataba de esquivar mi mirada mientras me respondía.

- Ryuuzaki-san, ¿tu te criáste en aquel orfanato que mencionaste en la terrasa?- no sabía de donde pero aquel orfanato lo sentía relacionado con Inglaterra, o por lo menos con Europa. No es que supiera mucho de geografía pero...

- Si.. así es. Yo fui criado en ese orfanato desde los 8 años y se localiza en Inglaterra, Winchester para ser más exactos, hay otros más pero ese fue el primero que se fundó y es el principal de todos.- me respondió aun sin mirarme a los ojos. Había dejado de comer su paleta y ahora simplemente miraba por una de las grandes ventanas cerca de nosotros. Hablaba con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal en él y tenía levantada la cabeza mirando un punto fijo en el exterior.

- Ryuuzaki-san.. ¿te molesta hablarle de eso a Misa?- pregunte un poco apenada por mi repentina curiosidad al ver su rostro... parecía.. melancólico.

- No.. en lo asoluto, solo que me trajo recuerdos de mis días en la Wammy's House.- murmuró volteandome a ver nuevamente. Se volvió a meter la paleta en la boca y continuamos caminando después de todas esas interrupciónes.

Bajamos por unas grandes escaleras hasta el primer piso, al mirar hacia arriba me dí cuenta de que había otro pso más en la casao, aparte de donde se encontraba mi "habita.. ción " (x.x)

Cuando por fin llegamos a la cocina, estaba a punto de morir por falta de alimento y el oler ese inconfundiblemente delicioso aroma de el pan tostado, té y café... no ayudó mucho.

Entré despues de L. Era una cocina bastante grande y como en el resto de la casa, había un gran ventanal detras de los electrodomésticos y del lavaplatos. En el centro había una mesa cuadrada de madera pulida con una silla en cada lado y un gran platón de pan con mantequilla derretida se encontraba en el centro (al diablo con mi dieta.. ¡muero de hambre!). Había un niño albino sentado de forma muy parecida a la de Ryuuzaki en una de las sillas. Traía un robot de juguete en las manos. Cuando entré a la cocina, levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

-Amane-san, un placer en conocerte.. yo soy Near- se presentó formalmente. "_¿Como sabe que yo soy Misa?... oh.. uhmm, claro.. debe ser porque soy la unica mujer por aquí ademas de que mi cara es conocida por todo japón"_ Pensé sintiendome basante tonta.

- Oh, mucho gusto Near-kun, por fin Misa te conoce - dije sonriendo un poco nerviosa "_¡Solo hay hombres en esta casa!"_- Amane san suena muy formal, y ya que al parecer conviviremos juntos por algun tiempo(_"por no decir por siempre gracias al entrometido de Ryuuzaki que aparte de resucitar me secuestra...")_ llamame Misa. - dije hablando de mi misma por primera vez despues de un largo tiempo. Hasta Ryuuzaki, que ya se había instalado en una silla en la cabeza de la mesa con su típica manera de sentarse volteó a mirarme cuando dije eso.

- De acuerdo- accedió Near volviendo a centrar su atención en su juguete.- Misa-san... -volvió a llamarme- ayer no te localicé en el cementerio. Creí que irías.

Nuevamente traté de contener las lágrimas con mejores resultados que en las demás ocaciónes y escondí mi rostro en una cortina de cabello.

- Si fue Misa al funeral Near-kun, pero se tuvo que ir por unos asuntos.- fue lo único que dije.

- Misa-san- me llamó Ryuuzaki- ¿por qué no te sientas? no creo que estar de pie sea muy comodo.

_"Tampoco lo parece sentarte de esa manera tan extraña Ryuuzaki..." _Agregué en mi mente mientras tomaba asiento frente a Near.

- De hecho ya estoy acostumbrado Misa-san, no te preocupes- comentó sin mirarme a la cara.

_"¡volví a hablar sin darme cuenta!" _Mis mejillas se volvieron a tornar rojas de verguenza y seguí con la cara escondida tras mi cabello.

Una voz conocida se escuchó detras de nosotros y me voltée para ver quien era. Watari estaba al fondo de la cocina con una badeja en manos. Encima había una taza de café y otras dos de té. Se acercó a la mesa y colocó las tazas frente a nosotros.

-Buenos días Srta. Amane, Ryuuzaki- nos saludó amablemente.

- Buenos días- respondí mientras L solo daba una cabezada a modo de saludo. _"Vaya modales..."_

- No se de sus preferencias en cuanto a bebidas así que le preparé un té, espero que esté bien.- Me dijo mientras me ponía la taza frente a mí.

- Oh, esta bien. Gracias Watari-san- le respondí sonriendo mientras tomaba mi taza y probaba que no tuviera mucha azúcar.

-Con solo Watari esta bien, no me gustan mucho las formalidades- dijo correspondíendo mi sonrisa. Puso la otra taza de té frente a Near y salió de la estancia.

Ryuuzaki tomó la taza de café sujetandola solo con el dedo pulgar y el índice y la puso sobre un platito frente a el. Agarró varios terrónes del azucarero que estaba sobre la mesa y los soltó en su café. Tomó bastantes y al parecer no se querían disolver en su taza.

- Ryuuzaki-san, *Misa se preguntaba si no querrías un poco de café con tu azúcar- dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

- No gracias Misa-san, así estoy bien.

_"Maldito Ryuuzaki... Al parecer no entiende el sarcasmo o se hace de oidos sordos... " _Pensé molesta.

Despues de que L terminara de servirse más azúcar aun, tome solo 1 terrón con la mano y lo heché en mi té. De por si esta clase de té ya era dulce de manera natural. Comenzé a darle pequeños sorbos a mi té cuando me dí cuenta de que Ryuuzaki ya se había acabado su café y se estaba tratando de tomar las últimas gotas de ese azucarado veneno con la tasa en la mano de manera vertical colgando sobre su boca.

_"Se ve muy infantil de esta manera... ¿¡Y como demonios no engorda si solo come azúcar!" _Pensé mirandolo extrañadamente . Aunque en esta ocasión me aseguré de no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Ocurre algo Misa-san?- me preguntó dejando su tasa a un lado- Es que me has estado mirando de manera muy extraña desde hace un momento...- murmuró.

- ¿Qué? No... no ocurre nada Ryuuzaki-san -dije avergonzada de mi obviedad- es solo que.. me parece que tu dieta de azúcar es un poco extraña...- mentí.

- No le veo el fundamento a ese comentario Misa-san... -murmuró- quemo las calorías de mi consumo de azúcar con el trabajo mental, además, con comida dulce mis hablilidades deductivas incrementan en un gran porcentaje, al igual que sentandome de esta manera... no lo haga porque quiera, aunque la comida dulce si que es de mi agrado- terminó de explicar al momento que Watari traía una bandeja con pastelillos de diversas clases y un frasco de *mermelada de fresa. Ryuuzaki hiso una extraña mueca al verla pero no le dí mayor importancia.

- L, aquí dejo estos pastelillos y el desayuno para los demás. Yo tengo unos asuntos que atender fuera. Probablemente regrese en unas horas.- dijo acercandose a la puerta de la cocina.

- Hasta luego Srta Amane, Near.- se despidió mientras los 2 asentíamos a modo de despedida.

Near se sirvió 2 panes y tomó la mermelada. Ryuuzaki agarró varios de sus pastelillos y empezó a comerlos uno a uno. Yo, por lo tanto seguí dando sorbos a mi té y tomé otros 2 panes como Near, tomando la mermelada cuando la desocupó.

El desayunó pasó sin más, y yo me levanté con la excusa de que me quería dar un baño. El problemaera que no recordaba bien por donde regresar a la habitación.

- Etto.. Ryuuzaki-san- lo llamé parada junto a la puerta. Esto es algo vergonzoso...

- ¿Si?-respondió aun con un pastelillo en la boca.

- Misa no recuerda como regresar a su habitación- admití- podrías.. ¿acompañarme?

- Te daré un recorrido primero, no sería conveniente que te extraviaras en esta casa- aceptó levantandose de su silla solo para seguir encorbado. Near también se levantó, tomó su juguete y se excusó.

- Yo estaré en mi habitación.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta escaleras arriba. _"Creo que no habla mucho..."_

- Misa- san... por favor sigueme.- dijo Ryuuzaki saliendo tambien por la puerta. Yo solo lo seguí. Salimos de la cocina. Me enseñó el comedor y la sala. Ambos muy grandes y espaciosos de colores claros. Los sillones me gustaron mucho, eran de un color café claro, como capuccino y la mesa del comedor era de vidrio con base de madera y sillas con forro de piel en tono crema. Me indicó donde se encontraban los baños y lo unico que restaba por mostrar en la planta baja era el jardin. Le dije a Ryuuzaki que despues yo lo vería por mi misma. Ese baño realmente me urgía.

Despues subimos al segundo piso y me comenzó a enseñar los lugares a los que daban cada puerta del lugar.

- La puerta del fondo del pasillo es tu habitación-señaló- la que está al principio del pasillo es una bilbioteca, no se si te interese, pero puedes entrar allí cuando lo requieras. Aquí, como seguramente lo notaste esta la terrasa, la puedes distinguir por las puertas de vidrio templado que estan en la pared. _"Noo Ryuzaki, estan en el techo.. *sarcasmo" _Esta otra puerta junto a las de la terrasa son del cuerto de Near. No creo que tengas problemas para convivir con el.

- Misa piensa lo mismo..- murmuré y subimos al ultimo piso.

- En este piso se encuentra mi habitación personal y la de Watari esta por este otro pasillo. Aquí esta una habitación que debe permanecer cerrada. Allí se encuentran mis equipos de investigación y archivos. Solo Watari y yo podemos entrar. -terminó de explicar- esta otra puerta esta vacía, no veo necesidad de cerrarla con llave, pero tampoco de que alguien necesite entrar- dijo señalando una puerta la cual no había advertido hasta el momento. El "tour" terminó y yo me encaminé a mi nueva habitación. Sin extraviarme, claro... abrí la puerta al pasar y la cerré tras de mi. Vaya que si habían traído todas mis pertenencias y una nueva televisión de pantalla plana sobre una mesa. Habían varias maletas vacias apiladas en una esquina "_Oh vaya.. ¿guardaron todo? ¿Y mi ropa interior...?" _Tragué en seco mientras me volvía a poner roja. Busqué entre todos los cajónes y efectivamente, en un cajón del tocador se encontraba mi ropa "privada". Traté de no seguir pensando en eso y agarré un conjunto decente de ropa para despues encaminarme al baño... realmente necesitaba relajarme y no había nada mejor que el agua caliente.

* * *

><p>Bajé las escaleras de manera cási inconsiente, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala cuando vislumbré a Ryuuzaki hablando por teléfono junto a la puerta de la cocina. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba hablando en ingles, al parecer no le estaban comunicando unas noticias muy agradables que digéramos. Cuando se percató de mi, me hizo una seña para que se me acercara. Obedecí algo dudosa y me acerqué a donde estaba. Aunque muchos no lo creyeran facilmente, hablaba bastante bien el ingles, pues desde chica tomaba clases de ese idioma. Despues de todo es el idioma universal.<p>

Entendía solo lo que Ryuuzaki respnía por teléfono pero no logré escuchar mucho.

- _Si, aquí se encuentra. Un momento. -_respondió en Ingles. Me extendió el teléfono y yo contesté un tanto nerviosa.

- _¿Hola?- _murmuré.

- _Srta. Amane, estamos hablando desde Londres, Inglaterra. Temo informarle que sus tíá y su esposo por parte de su madre fallecieron el día de hoy por la mañana en un accidente automovilístico rumbo a Brighton. _

_"¿Tíos? No los recuerdo... tal vez lo conocí de muy chica y no lo recuerdo..."_

_- Tenemos bajo nuestro cuidado en el orfanato Wilber a su única hija de 2 años, Sayuri. Como su único familiar con vida, tiene la opción de hacerse cargo de la niña o dejarla a nuestro cargo en el orfanato esperando la adopción. Le mandaremos un teléfono via fax, contactenos lo antes posible con su decisión. La dirección viene anexa al numero telefónico. Hasta Luego.- _colgaron...

Ahora los recordaba, los conocí a los 6 años. Mi tía Mariko era hermana de mi madre y se casó con un Inglés, mi tío Charlie y se fueron a vivir a Londres. Cuando mis padres murieron yo ya era mayor de edad por lo que no los contactaron para hacerse cargo de mí... pero ahora su hija. Solo tiene dos años y ya es huerfana. No se que hacer, no se.

Acomodé el teléfono en su lugar y me dirigí a la sala. Me dejé caer en un sillón y sin poder evitarlo comenzé a llorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Me haría cargo de ella? Pero.. ¿como?

L se acercó y se sentó en otro sillon individual en su clásica pose. Me miró detenidamente por unos instantes hasta que por fin habló incitandome a tomar una decisión.

- Misa-san, ¿vamos a Londres?

* * *

><p><strong>Aburrido, tonto, extraño, descabellado... lo se, pero tenía esta idea metida en la cabeza desde hace unos días y no lo pude evitar. Espero no se molesten . jijijiji<strong>

**bueno, reviewreviewreview comenten, critiquen (positivamente claro) me alegrarán el día ^^ **

**1* respecto a la mermelada... si leyeron death noteanother note probablemente lo entiendan... y sino, les explicaré en le prox cap. ahorita ya no tengo tiepo X.X**

**2* esa frase- no recuerdo en donde la escuché pero la recordé en ese instante y se me courrió ponerla... creo que fue en death note o en otro fanfic... y sifue así: mis respetos a esa persona y todas las ganancias (jajaja) es broma, todos lo méritos XJ**

**Bueno, medespido... no leemos luegoo**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


End file.
